danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomato
Tomato is a student in the Ultimate Academy for Killing and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 1. His title is Ultimate Musician. Created in a lab, he was raised by a scientist's wife, and at his home learned to hone his skill in music. History Early Life Tomato (before his birth) was genetically modified to be a living tomato. Why this was is unknown to everyone. Due to his inability to speak, Tomato decided to play an instrument in his youth. When doing so, he fell in love with music and wanted to learn more. He began to expand his variety in the music he played, which included piano, guitar, and even drums. When turning 18, Tomato was forced to move out of his house and into the city, where he started his own music business, that became very famous. During this time, he has reconneted with an old friend of his named Jarren, who—much like him—was genetically modified to become a different being. While his popularity for his music began to spread, he was eventually recognized as the Ultimate Musician. Killing School Life During his killing school life, Tomato often didn’t interact with anyone. He rarely did so because of his appearance, however interacted with a few people such as Hiro Europa. During the first trial, Tomato often fell behind because he had to write on a white board. He was shown to be upset when Kyoryu Chirano ''was discovered to be the culprit. Tomato’s Fate During chapter 2, it was revealed the motive to be secret exposure. A second library would open up, revealing books with everyone’s secrets. While people such as ''Mari Aoyama ''and Hiro had many books, people like himself only had one. After the library opened up, Tomato made the mistake of reading one of ''Igor Akemi’s books, which Igor had noticed. Igor electrocuted him, which caused Tomato’s head to explode. Appearance Tomato sticks out from the other students in the Ultimate Academy for Killing. He seems to have the body of human, excluding his large, red tomato head. The rest of his body also appears to be red. Tomato’s hair doubles as the green leaves of the tomato. He wears a black shirt, with a white circle saying “V8” inside. He also wears blue denim jeans and white sneakers. Personality While Tomato may be unable to talk, he shows his caring personality to others by writing on a whiteboard. He is usually misjudged by people due to his appearance, an example of this happening would be when he and Mari met for the first time. Even if people mistreat him, Tomato still shows empathy for them. He is also known to have quite the creative mind, especially when invoking music. He loves to express himself that way, and will often work hard to do so. Talent Tomato is known as the Ultimate Musician. He is known for having quite the creative mind regarding music, whether it is writing and composing a song, or playing the music himself. He excels in playing every instrument, whether it is a guitar, piano, drums, or even an instrument that is uncommon to be used. Relationships Family Adoptive Mother Tomato’s adoptive mother didn’t play a huge role in his life. While the two did care for each other, they didn’t push each other to reach for the dreams they each had. She didn’t play an important role in his life. Friends Jarren Jarren and Tomato have a tight relationship with one another. They both can relate to each other due to their status of being a genetically modified being. Being able to reconnect with one another had lifted each other’s spirits, as both of them had trouble making friends in their normal lives. They became very close friends I’m their time together. Season 1 Killing Game Class Igor Akemi Igor and Tomato never interacted with each other, excluding the murder. It is shown that Igor doesn’t care for Tomato, due to being able to kill him with no remorse. Mari Aoyama Mari seemed to be somewhat hostile towards Tomato, most likely because of his being as a tomato. Her “tomatophobic” thoughts on him first showed when the two met, where Mari believed that she was in a dream. After a while, Mari apologized to Tomato and wanted to make mends with him. Hiro Europa Hiro and Tomato seemed to get along during their interactions. Hiro would often try to listen to what Tomato was trying to communicate, due to him being mute. Hiro did not seem to react much to Tomato's death, however. List of Appearances Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 1 Trivia * Tomato is the first non-human being to appear as apart of the main cast in DR:ND.